staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 61; serial TVP 06:40 Wyścig aż do zwycięstwa (Racing to Victory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świetej z Sanktuarium Miłosierdzia Bożego w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Domisie - Domy i domki; program dla dzieci 08:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt str.777; serial TVP 10:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 4; program satyryczny 13:40 Kolor magii - cz. 2 Blask fantastyczny (Colour of Magic, episode 2 Light Fantastic) - txt str.777 91'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:25 BBC w Jedynce - Wodospady Wiktorii (Victoria Falls) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:20 Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 /2/ 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał roku 92; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Dziękuję Ci, Ariel, odc. 23 (T’ank You for Dat, Ariel); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Vancouver 2010 - studio 22:15 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:15 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Nadzieja dla Hayley (Hope for Hayley) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 06:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 21; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 389 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 390 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (45) Henryk Gołębiewski 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ekstremalne wędrówki - odc. 3 (Extreme pilgrim - odc. 3) - txt str.777 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Północ (49); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Arabeska (Arabesque) 101'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1713; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089 Przesądy; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 397 Babcia na gigancie; serial TVP 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (6) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Michael Jackson - kolekcjoner (Michael Jackson not for sale) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 18:50 Vancouver 2010 - studio 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - supergigant mężczyzn 19:40 Vancouver 2010 - Biathlon - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 21:05 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela (Stop! or my mom will shoot) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (61) 23:50 Dolina Kreatywna - (45) 00:25 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 20 (My Name is Earl ep. 19); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:50 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 21 (My Name is Earl ep. 20); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:25 Gattaca (Gattaca) 102'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 06:47 Planeta wed�ug Kreta; cykl reporta�y; STEREO 07:05 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Pomysł ze smakiem 07:50 Ginące zawody 08:05 Studio pod bukiem 08:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Agrokurier 09:00 �wiatowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Piosenka jest te� dokumentem; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Reporta� TVP INFO - Wymanewrowana; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie� weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stron� �wiata; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Puls Kościoła 17:03 Turawo wróć 17:15 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:48 Pogoda 17:52 Nasza wieś 17:57 M jak mieszkać 18:15 Rozmowa Leszka Myczki z prof. Henrykiem Samsonowiczem, doktorem honoris causa Uniwersytetu Opolskiego 18:35 Historia Radia Opole 19:15 Aktorzy, portret współczesny 19:45 Ogólnopolski Konkurs Kompozytorski "Młodzi Twórcy" 20:00 Tydzie� Jacka �akowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:40 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:53 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Schlesien Journal 22:15 Reportaż 22:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 00:05 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 9; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 00:37 And�elika; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:02 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:04 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:28 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 01:49 Serwis Info Wiecz�r weekend; STEREO 02:13 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:38 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 03:02 Tydzie� Jacka �akowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:37 Plus - minus czyli to mnie dziwi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:02 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:07 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:31 Olimpijska niedziela; magazyn; STEREO 05:27 Piosenka jest te� dokumentem; STEREO 05:50 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 11 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 5 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 43 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 44 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 24 10:40 Król kosza 13:00 Spacerkiem przez życie 14:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 21 15:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 8 16:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 9 17:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 40 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 12 21:00 Bestia Odcinek: 13 22:00 Układy Odcinek: 13 23:00 Prześladowca 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 434 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1152 TVN 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 8 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę Odcinek: 22 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 437 12:25 W roli głównej - Olivier Janiak 12:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 11 13:25 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 14:30 Mam talent Odcinek: 11 16:15 Naga broń 33 i 1/3 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 131 Sezon: 9 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 132 Sezon: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Facet z ogłoszenia 22:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 23:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 8 23:30 39 i pół Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 3 0:30 Bez skazy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 1:25 Uwaga! 1:45 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:05 Nocny TV Shop 3:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 4:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 5:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 471 TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1816; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1817; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno - Postem Pana Boga nie przekupisz; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Mroczna kraina (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1078* Siła plotki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (26) Joanna Jędryka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki archikatedralnej św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Piosenka dla Europy - Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Magnum Sal - cud równy piramidom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - "Polowanie na muchy" - (Janusz Głowacki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 710; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 44/57 List miłosny, Rejs z Buli marynarzem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Sfora - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Album chopinowski (1826 - 1827)) /odc. 3/ (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 60 lat minęło - jubileusz WFDiF; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 710; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Postem Pana Boga nie przekupisz; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 44/57 List miłosny, Rejs z Buli marynarzem (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sfora - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zaproszenie - Magnum Sal - cud równy piramidom; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1078* Siła plotki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 10/13 - Podróż w nieznane; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Piosenka dla Europy - Finał Krajowych Eliminacji Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2010 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - "Polowanie na muchy" - (Janusz Głowacki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Week 10:00 Zdradnik 10:30 Week 12:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Week 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Imię drugiej połówki 19:00 Week 20:00 Reggae Rabbits 20:20 The best of "Kartony" 21:00 Partymania 21:30 Nic Nac's 21:45 Hit Me 23:00 The best of "Kartony" 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning shot 10:00 All Time Killers 12:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Rockfiler Re 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 Nu Shouts 22:00 Heavy Load 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:10 Weekend w stylu disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Hot aerobic 7:20 Star News 7:30 Hit mix 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Weekend w stylu disco 10:20 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Star News 11:10 Pogoda 11:20 Hot aerobic 12:00 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 12:30 PittBulek 12:40 Top serial 13:00 Star News 13:10 Pogoda 13:20 Muzyka 13:40 Weekend w stylu disco 14:00 Star News 14:10 Pogoda 14:20 2 Monkey's Show 15:00 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 15:30 Top serial 16:00 Weekend w stylu disco 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 Bollywood Party 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Fashion Now 18:25 Marcin Daniec 18:55 Hit mix 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Top serial 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Hot aerobic 23:10 Pasmo nocne